Heretofore, adjustment devices for setting the camber and toe of motor vehicle wheels have generally had their own individually designed structures involving generally an eccentric element connected to one of two components pivotally connected to each other, such as shown and described in Muramatsu et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,313,617. However, where a single apparatus has been provided for adjusting both camber and toe, it has, as one example, consisted of an assortment of washer-like plates tapered from a thin end a to thick end in shim-like fashion, each with a peripheral surface having a plurality of outwardly facing irregularly spaced bolt-engaging notches. Such a combined camber and toe adjusting arrangement is shown and described in Spektor et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,684,150.
Another known combined camber and toe adjustment arrangement is shown and described in Pettibone U.S. Pat. No. 4,616,845. This arrangement is adaptable to a rear suspension having a shock strut attached at its upper end to a vehicle frame and its lower end fixedly secured to a spindle assembly, and with two side-by-side lower control arms connected between the spindle and two adjustment brackets secured to a central portion of a frame cross member. Adjustment of one of the arms at its inner end adjusts the toe angle, whereas adjustment of both of the arms at their inner ends by approximately the same amount adjusts the camber angle.